


Swords and words

by justpressX



Series: Drabbles and shorter oneshots (assorted fandoms) [4]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Attempt at writing swordfighting, F/F, Gen, Swordfighting, a bit of flirting??? Idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justpressX/pseuds/justpressX
Summary: It was just them, two captains duelling in the night. The rest of the crew were belowdecks, recovering from the harsh battle that afternoon.
Relationships: ZombieCleo/FalseSymmetry
Series: Drabbles and shorter oneshots (assorted fandoms) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133267
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Swords and words

**Author's Note:**

> I tried :/ not the best at writing fight scenes or flirting lmao

"Back again, huh?" She sneered, bringing her blade up viciously. The blades clanged together, ringing out across the waters. "Miss me?"

Cleo shook her fiery hair out of her eyes, backing up and raising her sword. The deck below them swayed with the waves, upsetting her footing momentarily

"Don't flatter yourself." She snapped, lunging forward and forcing False to duck. The sword just missed her, slicing through the air. 

It was just them, two captains duelling in the night. The rest of the crew were belowdecks, recovering from the harsh battle that afternoon. 

The wind ruffled her opponent's hair, golden locks brutally cropped short. Such a shame. Cleo feinted left, dropping to the floor and whipping out her gun. False barely hesitated, lashing out. With a flick of her sword, it was flying out of her hands, hitting the deck with a thud.

"Nice trick." Cleo whistled, clapping sarcastically. "I'd love to show you some of my own,"

False, to her credit, merely dipped her chin in acknowledgement, picking up and tossing the gun over her shoulders.

Before it splashed into the water, Cleo was already leaping, sword back in hand. A wicked smile stretched across her face as she crashed into the other, sword at the ready.

Dropping her sword, False grabbed Cleo's arm, twisting it and pushing her against the wall. Cleo tightened her grip on the hilt of her sword.

The gun hit the seas below and sank, swallowed by the waves. 

Cleo kicked out, knocking False to the ground in a practised move. The blade was pressed against her opponent's neck, nearly drawing blood. 

Yet, unconcerned, False blinked up at her. Her lips curled into a smile. "Is this the part where we kiss?"

Cleo got to her feet, dusting her hands off. 

"No." She turned her back to her, picking up False's sword. "But–"

A hand pushed her to the floor, accompanied by a pair of twinkling blue eyes. False's sword slipped out of her grasp. The owner of the sword picked it off the ground, twirling it thoughtfully. Scrambling to her feet, Cleo lifted her blade, preparing for another fight.

And yet, False lowered her blade. 

"See you soon," She whispered, lifting a hand in a half-wave.

Then she was gone, leaping over the side and disappearing into the darkness. Her parting words lingered in the night, more a challenge than a promise.


End file.
